


Unforgettable

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Unforgettable

Jeffrey felt you shifting in the small seat beside his, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep through the cross-country flight without being in anyone’s way.

Looking over, he saw you were leaning towards him, your eyes closed and your neck at an awkward angle.

Telling himself it was only to spare you neck pain later, he wrapped his arm around you, bringing you in to rest against his side.

When your head settled into his chest and you let out small puff of air he smiled. Looking at his watch he saw the flight had three hours left. Closing his eyes, he tightened his arm around you.

* * *

 “I am so sorry,” you apologized for the third time since waking up in his arms as the plane landed.

“It really wasn’t a problem, I promise,” he replied, watching you turn a pretty shade of pink.

“Catch up guys,” Gen snapped, looking back at you, Jeff, and Jared as you tried to keep up with her on your way to the baggage claim area of the airport. “Y/N and I have to be at the dress fitting in just over an hour.”

Everyone was flying in for Mark Sheppard and Sarah’s wedding. Since they started dating you and Sarah had become good friends.

She had asked you and Gen, along with the other Wayward Sisters to be bridesmaids.

You were putting your luggage in the back of the cab you and Gen were taking to the fitting when you felt Jeffrey’s hand against the small of your back for a brief moment before he lifted your heaviest bag and placed it in the trunk for you. “See you at the hotel,” he said with a smile before joining Jared in loading their cab.

* * *

After greeting the newly married couple and wishing them well Jeffrey stepped into the reception hall, where his eyes immediately found you.

Sarah was a beautiful bride, but to him the most stunning woman in the room had been you.

The soft color of your bridesmaid dress accented your eyes and even though he liked your hair loose around your face, the fancy up-do showed off your neck. He had spent half the ceremony studying the graceful curve and wondering how your skin would feel under his fingertips, what it would taste like against his tongue.

“You look like you are ready for a drink,” Jensen said, thumping him on the back.

Jeff nodded, following Jensen to the bar and ordering a drink.

“Certain bridesmaid on your mind?” Jensen asked with a knowing grin.

Once again Jeffrey found himself scanning the room until he saw you, standing near the gifts table talking with Gen.

“I heard you two were cozy on the plane,” Jensen continued.

Jeffrey looked over at him with a shrug. “It was nothing, she fell asleep.”

Before Jensen could reply Jared and Misha walked up, changing the topic.

After watching the happy couple enjoy their first dance, the DJ began playing music and the guests moved out on the dance floor.

Jeffrey began to make his way back to the bar but stopped when he noticed you sitting at one of the tables alone, a glass of wine untouched in front of you.

“Having fun?” he asked, sitting down beside you. “You looked beautiful today.”

You turned that pretty shade of pink again. “Thank you. I am having a lot of fun. I had to sit down though, the heels are killing me.”

After joking back and forth for a few minutes Jeff noticed the song changed to “Unforgettable” by Nat King Cole. Making a split second decision he stood up. “Take your shoes off.”

You looked up at him in confusion. “What?”

“Shoes. Off,” he repeated, holding his hand out.

You kicked your heels off and reached over to take his hand.

Jeff led you out on to the dance floor, wrapping one arm around your waist as you placed your hand on his shoulder. He reached out to take your free hand and the two of you began dancing.

Jeff didn’t notice the bride and groom join the two of you on the dance floor. He didn’t notice the wedding photographer who snapped a picture from only a foot away. He didn’t even notice the catcalls Jared was making from the bar area.

All he noticed during the three minutes that the song played was the weight of your arm on his shoulder, the smell of your perfume in his nose, the heat of your body against his, and the twinkle in your eyes.

When the song ended and the next slow song began he released your hand, guiding your other arm up to wrap around his neck so he could wrap both arms around your waist.

The new position brought your bodies even closer and he could feel your breath against his cheek. He pulled his head back to look at you, his eyes studying yours.

He could see the want in your face and was momentarily surprised that you would want him like he wanted you before he slowly moved, bringing his lips to yours in a soft kiss.

When he pulled away to see your reaction you followed, bringing your lips right back to his. When the song finished the two of you were still exchanging slow kisses on the dance floor.

It was Mark Sheppard coughing, an amused expression on his face, that startled the both of you out of your own private world.

Laughing, Jeff led you off the floor, his hand not leaving yours again until it was time for the ladies to move out on the floor to catch the bride’s bouquet.

The unmarried women gathering around with the age old belief that whoever catches the bouquet will be the next to get married on their minds.

When the flowers landed right in your hand Jeff smiled, a surge of happiness running through him, knowing he would be the one to marry you someday.

 


End file.
